


On the Edge of Darkness

by notalwayslate



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Rumbelle Christmas in July, anti-milah, but has a happy ending, rcij
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwayslate/pseuds/notalwayslate
Summary: When new librarian, Belle French, moved to the sleepy town of Storybrooke, she never expected to fall for the town pariah, Mr. Gold, a suspect in a 15 year old murder mystery. Maintaining his innocence, the two start an unshatterable relationship, until an unexpected visitor has Belle questioning everything she thought she knew. Is the love of her life an innocent man, or the beast the town warned her about?Rumbelle Christmas in JulyPrompt: Found after some time missing





	On the Edge of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lotus0kid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotus0kid/gifts).



“Belle, are you here?”

Letting out an exasperated sigh she forcefully shelved the book in her hand. “I’m right here, Graham.”  
Moving out of the stacks, she walked out into the open space of the library, twirling in front of the Sheriff. “Alive and accounted for.”

He smirked, holding his hands up in defense. “I’m sorry Belle, but you know I have to come and check when they call.”

“I slept in today, I didn’t have time to get my coffee,” she explained with a hint of annoyance. “So is this my life from now on? Anytime I break from my regular morning coffee run to Granny’s, people are going to assume that I’m what? Dead?”

“Unfortunately so,” he shrugged. “As long as you are living with him, people will worry.”

“Well, they need to get a life,” she retorted. “He’s not the monster they all think he is. He’s a good man, Graham.”

Giving her a sympathetic smile, his walkie talkie blared to life, with his next emergency. 

Bidding the Sheriff goodbye, Belle tried not to let her frustration over his visit ruin the rest of her day. She wasn’t upset with Graham, not really. He was just doing his job. 

‘It was probably Mary Margaret that called him this time,’ Belle thought to herself. She had been the first person to warn the new librarian, of the infamous Aaron Gold, the town pariah, who most of the town suspected of murdering his wife and child 15 years ago. 

“What kind of monster profits off his wife and son’s death?” Belle recalled Mary Margaret telling her the day they first met at Granny’s. “I heard he made millions off of them, and used most of that money to buy the town. But you don’t have to worry,” she patted Belle’s hand. “He doesn’t own the apartment above the library, so you will have no dealings with him.”

Unfortunately Mary Margaret wasn’t the only local who gossiped about the dastardly Mr. Gold. Belle couldn’t take a step anywhere in the town of Storybrooke without hearing a local spinning the tale of the town monster that had gotten away with murdering his family. How after years of public infidelities on his wife Milah’s part, Aaron Gold in a moment of raged passion, pushed his wife and 6 year old child off the cliffs of Storybrooke. 

Witnesses recalled the night of the murders, when Aaron Gold brought his 6 year old son, Baelfire with him, to the Rabbit Hole, to confront his wife Milah, who was keeping company with a local fisherman, Killian Jones. A shouting match erupted, as Aaron tried to get his wife to come home with him and their child.

As Aaron pled with his wife to come back home, he was met with a slap to his face, by an embarrassed Milah, who scolded him for his intrusion on her date. Grabbing her son, she stormed out of the pub, which ended up being the last time she and the child were seen alive.

It wasn’t two hours later, that a frantic call to the police by Killian Jones, started the town’s darkest mystery. Killian insisted that he and Milah had arranged to meet at the Cliffs that night, with a plan to leave town with the child. When he had arrived, he saw Gold in his Cadillac racing from the scene. Although Milah’s car was there, she and Baelfire were nowhere to be found. 

It wasn’t until the early morning light, that Milah’s body was discovered floating near the rocks at the bottom of the cliff. Their son, Baelfire’s body was never recovered, although a few days later, a local fishing boat, found a small boy’s jacket, in one of their fishing nets. The jacket was later identified as belonging to Baelfire Gold. 

The town was outraged over the senseless deaths. The police searched for Aaron, who was neither at his home nor pawnshop. It wasn’t until days later, that Aaron finally reappeared at his home, and police quickly took him into custody for questioning. 

During his interrogation, Aaron, denied ever being there at the cliffs, and vehemently rejected Killian’s accusations, that he saw him and his car racing from the scene. Gold explained that after leaving the rabbit hole he drove around town, and eventually went to his cabin in the woods alone, to give his wife time to cool down from their argument. 

Although suspicious of his alibi, the police had no real evidence that the deaths were in fact a murder. Theories such as suicide, or a simple accident of getting too close to the cliff, could never be ruled out. It wasn’t until tabloid reporter, Sydney Glass, uncovered that life insurance policies had been taken out on both Milah, and her son Baelfire, months prior to their deaths, and that Mr. Gold had indeed cashed in those policies, that the town’s suspicions of Aaron’s involvement grew to monumental proportions. 

Soon Aaron Gold was guilty of murder in the court of public opinion, but there was no real physical evidence to tie him to the deaths. The District Attorney regrettably could not prosecute him, and Aaron Gold walked out a free man, much to the horror of the small town. 

Killian Jones sunk into a deep depression. He remained adamant months after the murder that he saw Gold leaving the scene, and vowed that he wouldn’t rest, until Aaron was brought to justice. He drowned his sorrows of losing his beloved Milah at the bottom of every bottle, spending his nights plastered in the alleys of Storybrooke. A year after their deaths, learning that Mr. Gold had bought the apartment building he lived in, Killian Jones left town a broken man, never to be heard from again. 

X

Shaking the unpleasant welfare check from her mind, Belle continued to reshelf the books in the library. Soon enough it was lunch time, and she excitedly, went back into her office, reaching for the picnic basket that she had packed earlier that morning. Locking up the library, she swiftly headed over to Gold’s pawnshop, keeping her head down, she tried to ignore the whispers and disapproving looks of people passing by. 

The bell jingled announcing her arrival, and she couldn’t help but smile, as Gold appeared from behind the curtain. He made a very striking figure in his three piece suit, and she bit her lip to suppress the urge to tell him how sexy he looked. She held up the picnic basket, as her heart fluttered with the gracious smile he gave her in return. Reaching behind him, he pulled back the curtain, allowing her to go where no one else in town was ever allowed to go, the backroom. 

“It smells delicious, Belle,” he grinned at her, as she laid out the food before them. “I was wondering what smelled so good this morning when I went into the kitchen. I should have known that you were up to something.”

They sat together, eating their sandwiches, as Gold asked about her morning. Not wanting to unsettle him about Graham’s visit, she rapidly changed the subject towards a new book she was reading. Enjoying the company she was disappointed when the bell jingled, causing Gold to get up. 

“I won’t be long,” he assured her with a toothy smile. She observed as he straightened his tie, slipping into the ruthless businessman armor that the town knew all too well as he exited the backroom. Within moments, she heard Leroy’s voice. She tried not to eavesdrop, but it was nearly impossible not to overhear his booming voice explaining why he needed an extension on his rent.

As she gathered the remaining food, placing it back in the picnic basket, she couldn’t help but reminisce how far they had come in their relationship. She remembered their first meeting, like it was yesterday.

Six Months Earlier:

It was her first day off from the library, since starting there nearly two weeks ago. She went to Granny’s for breakfast, and soon had an uninvited Mary Margaret and Ashley Boyd at her table. 

“You know my boyfriend Scott told me, that his friend Keith was asking about the new pretty librarian,” Ashley babbled. “Maybe we could go on a double date sometime?”  
Belle gave her a tight lipped smile. She had no desire to be set up.

“Give her some time to get settled, Ashley,” Mary Margaret chided. “She just got here, it’s not like…”

Belle looked up, as Mary Margaret’s words came to an abrupt end. Both of the women’s attention was drawn towards the window. Curious, Belle followed their gaze leading to a silver haired man in a tailored suit walking by. 

“I don’t know how that man can walk around town like that. So smug, and vile,” Ashley berated, sticking her tongue out. 

From the stories Belle had heard about him, she had half expected to see a green skinned demon, not the attractive, elegant man she saw walking before her. She watched as he crossed the street, entering his shop.

After finishing her meal, Belle excused herself, heading out of Granny’s and back towards her apartment. Glancing to her left, she saw the pawnshop sign. From what she heard from the town, he was the darkest soul that had ever lived here, but the person who had just walked by Granny’s window was just a man. A very attractive man. 

Biting her lip in contemplation, she reflected, do the brave thing, and bravery will follow. The bell rung above, announcing her arrival into the monster’s lair, but he was nowhere to be seen. She looked around in wonder, at all of the treasures and antiques that surrounded her. She gasped, when she saw a stack of old books. Making a beeline towards them, she picked one up, blowing the dust of the jacket. 

“May I help you?” a curt voice asked from behind. 

Startled, the book fell from her hands, as she turned around. Blinking owlishly at him, she felt a jolt of heat, as his eyes flickered up and down her body.

“Mr.….Mr. Gold?” she inquired, bending down to pick up the book. 

“Yes, I know who I am,” he responded crudely. “What do you want?”

Placing the book back on the shelf, she extended her hand out towards him. “I’m Belle, Belle French, the um…new librarian.” 

He glanced at her open hand, a sneer on his lips, as he turned around, moving back toward the counter. 

“Yes, I know who you are Ms. French, that was not my question. What do you want?”

For a moment she was taken aback by his brashness, but swiftly recovered. “Well this is a store is it not? I’m looking around.” 

A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, then instantly flattened. 

“Well forgive me Ms. French. Most people come in for either a loan, or an extension on their rent, and since you are not a tenant of mine, I…”

“Where did you get these books?” she interrupted, turning to run her fingers along the spines of the novels. “You have a first edition of Her Handsome Hero.”

“Estate sales mostly.” 

She heard his footsteps approaching, and turned, just as he was reaching for the book behind her. Face to face, their lips were mere inches apart, as he stood frozen. She was entranced by his dark brown eyes, his cologne tickling her nostrils. She could have sworn that she saw him glance quickly at her lips before he took a step back.

“Pardon my reach, Ms. French.” 

She couldn’t help but notice how long his fingers were, as they reached in front of her grasping the book off the shelf. She felt a small tug in her belly, her breath growing ragged. 

“Ms. French?” he asked, drawing his brows together, and she snapped out of her stupor. Shaking her head, she slightly chuckled. “I’m sorry, what were you saying?”

“I was asking if you were familiar with it.”

“Her Handsome Hero? Oh, of course. My mother use to read it to me as a child.” She ran her finger along the cover, as he held it. “It’s actually my favorite book,” she beamed at him.

Smiling back, he opened his mouth to speak, as the bell rung, causing him to turn around. A small bearded man burst in. “Gold, I need to talk to you. I…” he stopped mid-sentence, as he noticed her. 

Swiftly Gold moved away from her the book still in hand, taking his place back behind the counter. She immediately missed his presence. She recognized the intrusion, as Leroy Stub. She had opened library accounts for him and his six brothers a few days ago. He exhibited a look of unease on his face, as he glanced at her, and then back at Gold.  
Marching up to her, he leaned in intensity in his voice.

“You really shouldn’t be here alone with him.”

The loud thump of the book crashing onto the counter stunned them both. Gold’s mouth flattened, as his eyes grew dark. “What is it that you need, Mr. Stub?”

“I…I should probably leave you two?” she stuttered, her every sense heightened by the sudden tension in the room. “Have a good day, Mr. Gold,” she turned towards the door, as Leroy opened it for her. She gave him a silent nod, as she exited. 

X

Six days had passed since their first meeting at the pawnshop, and try as she might, Belle could not stop thinking about the elusive Mr. Gold. She was well aware of the accusations against him, but the man she met that day in the shop, wasn’t what she had expected. She couldn’t deny that she felt an immediate attraction to him. In all of her 25 years of life, she had always felt that something was amiss with her. She had a total of one boyfriend, in college, who spent more time on the football field then in class. She tried to feel something for him, but alas their relationship fizzled after only 7 months of dating. Since then, she had never felt the desire to date anyone, and now…she felt attracted to a man who was accused of murdering his wife and child. Yes, there was something definitely wrong with her. 

Glancing at the clock, it was twenty minutes till closing. The library was empty, so she read her latest novel behind the checkout counter. She was surprised when she heard the swinging of the door, and even more astonished as Mr. Gold walked in. 

He sauntered up the counter, a look of nervousness about him. She stood, straightening her skirt, her body stilling as Mr. Gold laid the copy of Her Handsome Hero in front of her. 

“Ms. French.” He nodded. “I was thinking after you left, that um…I’ve had this book in my possession for a while now, and I really do not think anyone has shown any interest in it, that is…until you came into my shop.” He seemed flustered, and she swore she saw his cheeks redden. “So I thought, that is, I presumed that it might be in better hands with you…I mean at the library.”

“That’s um…very generous of you Mr. Gold. But this book has a lot of value. Are you sure you want to donate it? I’m sure you can make some money off of it.” She saw his mouth twitch, and for a moment, she thought she had offended him. He pushed the book further to her on the counter.

“Take it.” He turned to leave just as quickly as he came.

“Wait!” He halted in place, as she moved from behind the counter. “Please, Mr. Gold” He turned around, his posture straightened as he looked at her.

“Thank you. Of course I want it. I….I will take very good care of it.” He again turned to leave, and once again she called out to him, halting him in place. This time, she walked around him, so they were face to face.

“I…um well I have to close the library soon.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I was thinking about maybe going to Granny’s, for a piece of pie or something.” She glanced down at the ground, a small blush blooming on her cheeks. God, she had never done this before. “Would you like to join me….for pie…or something?”

His eyes widened, as he snapped his agape mouth shut. He seemed to be bewildered by her invitation, as he thickly swallowed any words on his tongue. She had never been so forward with a man before, but no one else had grey streaks in their hair, puppy dog brown eyes, and looked as good as he did in a suit. Holding her breath, she awaited his response as he continued to just stare at her silently, his brows furrowed.

“I’m…I’m afraid I am otherwise engaged tonight, Ms. French.” 

His words felt like a punch to her gut. “Of course,” she glanced down, her confidence deflating. 

“Good night, Ms. French,” he hurriedly walked out the door.

“Good night, Mr. Gold,” she whispered.

X  
Two weeks passed, since he had rejected her offer to go to Granny’s. Part of her was hurt, that he declined, without even a mere, “some other time” to lessen the blow. Clearly he had no interest in her. She walked into her office, glancing at the copy of Her Handsome Hero that he had given her. She went online ordering a special casing for the valuable book, with plans to display it in the library. 

Walking out of her office, she scanned the nearly empty library, her eyes landing on a new patron. He was a tall brunette man, who appeared to be more interested in looking at her, then any of the books surrounding him. He smiled at her, as he took a seat at the reading table. She tried focusing on her daily tasks, but every time she glanced up, his eyes were upon her. It didn’t help that the book he was supposedly reading was upside down. Although he was a good looking man, she felt no immediate attraction to him. She sighed, no one compared to the mysterious Mr. Gold. 

It was getting close to her lunch break. As everyone gravitated out, the stranger stayed at the reading table. As she walked towards him, his eyes flicked back from her to the pages of his book.

“I hate to disappoint you by telling you that the library is closing now for lunch, and that you will have to finish reading that book, when we reopen, but since you have been holding it upside down this entire time, I think you will be okay.”

Laughing theatrically, he threw the book down on the table. 

“And here I thought I had accidently picked up a foreign language book.”

She snorted, as he held out his hand.

“Jefferson. “

She grasped it. “I’m…”

“Belle French.” He pronounced proudly, giving her a once over.

“Have we met?” she pondered wondering how he knew her name. 

“Brown hair, beautiful blue eyes, and an accent you soon wouldn’t forget.” 

She titled her head, clueless to his ramblings.

“You are even more beautiful than he described.”

“He? Who’s he?”

“Why Mr. Aaron Gold of course.”

Flustered by the sudden mention of his name, she blushed. Mr. Gold had said she was beautiful. She shook her head in confusion. “Mr…”

“Jefferson, please.”

“Jefferson, I’m not sure I really understand what’s going on here.”

“Well let’s get some lunch. I hate butting into my best friend’s love life, on an empty stomach.”

She sat across from Jefferson, as Granny smiled and winked at her, taking their order. It caused a pit in her stomach. No doubt if she was sitting here across from Mr. Gold, she wouldn’t be getting the same encouragement.

She listened intently as Jefferson explained that he was a longtime friend of Mr. Gold. How he couldn’t help himself, and had to come to town, to see the woman, who had entranced his best friend. 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. It appeared that Mr. Gold had taken an interest in her after all. 

“You really threw him for a loop when you asked him out on a date. Poor guy, he must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights with that one.” Jefferson chuckled. 

“Well he declined, and hasn’t spoken to me since,” she muttered.

Letting out a sigh, Jefferson leaned in, his face growing more serious.

“I’m sure you have heard the rumors about him.” Nodding silently, he continued “There not true. He didn’t do what they accused him of. He wouldn’t have hurt his wife, and I know he would never harm his son. He loved little Baelfire, more than life itself.”

“I believe that. I don’t know why really…I hardly know the man, but when I look into his eyes, I don’t see the monster that everyone says he is. I just see a man. A lonely man.”

“That he is. You have to understand that it has been 15 years since their deaths. The only people who have talked to him in the last 15 years are angry tenants. You are the first person to take a real interest in him. I wouldn’t feel too hurt, Ms. French by his refusal. I can’t even get him to have lunch with me in public. His refusal to go out with you has more to do with him wanting to protect your reputation, than not wanting to. I can sit here in this diner with you, without anyone giving us a second look. If these people knew, that I was friends with him, well they wouldn’t look at me or you the same way again.”

“Why doesn’t he move? If everyone here is so judgmental, why doesn’t he just pack up and go, start anew somewhere else?”

“That house is all he has left of his son. It’s where Bae took his first steps, how could he leave all of those memories, there all he has.”

Tears welled in her eyes, her heart constricting in sorrow for this sad lonely man.

“I call him once in a while to check on him. Imagine my surprise a few days ago, when instead of his usual, “nothing new” responses, he mentioned you.” He raked his hand through his hair, as he stomped his feet in excitement under the booth. “He would really rip me a new one, if he knew I was actually here, in Storybrooke talking to you.”

“He doesn’t know you’re here?”

“Of course not.”

“So why are you here?”

“Because I don’t want you to give up on him. If anyone deserves love and happiness it’s him.”

“I don’t want to give up on him, but he seems so…” she searched for the right word, “lost.”

Jefferson smiled at her. “Well anything lost can always be found.” He winked at her. “Trust me.” 

With a renewed drive, built on confidence of Jefferson’s words, Belle checked her watch, confirming that the pawnshop would be closing in 10 minutes. Taking a deep breath, she grabbed her satchel, and quickly headed across the street, slipping into the shop undetected. 

As the bell rang above her, she closed her eyes for a moment, trying to calm her nerves. What if he rejected her again? “He likes you, Belle, remember that.” She reassured herself, as she heard call out from the backroom.

“I’m closed. Get out.”

“Mr. Gold,” she bravely called out, hearing a clatter followed by a sudden thud. The curtain swung open, as a dismayed looking Mr. Gold stumbled out.

“Ms. French…hey,” he swallowed thickly, all other speech seemingly dying on his tongue. 

“I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“No, no Ms. French.” He wet his lips, “I’m sorry for my tone earlier, I thought you were someone else. How may I help you?” 

“Are you busy, Mr. Gold?” she asked looking around the empty shop. Mouth agape, he shook his head no. “Well I baked some cookies last night,” she dug the tin out of her satchel, holding them in front of her. “And I made some coffee,” she smiled pulling a thermos out of her bag as well. “I was wondering if maybe you would like some…with me. I mean” She bit her bottom lip, a blush rising on her cheeks. “What I mean is, I would very much like to spend some time with you, Mr. Gold, and I thought maybe if you didn’t want to go out, that we could spend the evening here.”

She patted herself on the back for her directness, and waited with baited breath for his response. Worry gnawed at her confidence as he stood there frozen, gaping at her. For a moment she thought he might reject her again, but then she saw the corners of his mouth tug up in a small smile. 

“I would like that. I would like that very much, Ms. French.”

Smiling in relief, she let out the breath she was holding. “Belle. Please call me Belle.” Her pulse raced, as he moved towards her, extending his hands, to take the tin and thermos from her. Wordlessly she followed him back, behind the curtain, a large cluttered backroom welcoming her. She quickly eyed a cot against the wall that appeared to have been recently slept in. An immediate picture of her kissing him, her hands running through his hair, as he laid her down on her back on the cot, flashed in her mind. Coughing she tried to writhe her brain of the sexual nature her thoughts had taken.

She needed to get a grip. She had only convinced him to have coffee with her, and already her desire for him was getting out of control. She followed him, as he set the contents down on an old antique table, pulling out a chair for her to sit. 

She stayed with him in that backroom well into the night finding herself lost in meaningful conversation. He insisted on walking her home, the journey across the street a short one. It was with shy glance and tentative smile that he asked to see her again.

A secret relationship blossomed that night in the shadows of Storybrooke. Unbeknownst to the sleepy town, Aaron Gold and Belle French continued to meet often in the still of the night. They never ventured out together, in the daylight, both afraid that the other would crumble under public scrutiny of their budding relationship.

It wasn’t until 3 months later, when a burst water pipe in Belle’s apartment, forced their relationship into the open.

Madam Mayor had come to him, a cold look of business on her face. 

“It appears to be raining in the library,” she informed him. “A pipe burst in the librarian’s apartment this morning. She didn’t know until she saw drops of water coming from the ceiling of the library. I called Leroy in, and he got the water shut off, but her apartment is completely flooded.”

It took all of his strength, not to drop his poker face, and run over to the library to comfort her. She must be devastated. He prayed that her beloved book collection was spared. His heart went out to her. He immediately started making a list in his head of items that she would need replaced. He turned his back on Regina, as his mind raced with plans on calling the local stores and letting them know that anything Ms. French might need should be billed directly to his account. 

Taking his turned back as a gesture of disinterest, Regina piped up. “What I am getting at Gold, is that she is going to need somewhere to live.” 

His breathing grew shallow. She needed a home. 

“There isn’t much of a budget here to deal with. The apartment was included in her salary, so I’m going to need the cheapest place you have available, to put her up awhile.”

He scoffed; of course the Mayor wouldn’t care about Belle’s health or safety. She just needed the cheapest solution to the problem. His mind raced with where he could put her. There was that apartment down on the docks, but wait no…it was in the same building as Keith Nottingham, and other questionable men. He wouldn’t put Belle somewhere where she would no doubtedly be sexually harassed by the tenants. 

“Gold, did you hear me?”

“I’m thinking!” he clipped. There was apartment 8 in Miner’s crest. But Leroy, and his six brothers, lived in 1 through 7. He couldn’t send her there, although it was safer the seven brothers were notorious for their late night karaoke sessions. Damnit there had to be somewhere safe and secure that he could put Belle. His mind ran through all of his tenants. Who could he evict so that she could have one of the best apartments in Storybrooke? 

“Well could you think a little faster, I have a meeting in 15 minutes.”

He sneered at Regina, as his mind raced in a panic. Belle needed his help. She needed a home. There was no other option. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, he needed to be brave for her. 

“She can stay with me.”

X

It felt surreal as Regina relayed Mr. Gold’s offer to stay at his home until her apartment would be habitable again. 

“You don’t need to worry,” Regina promised her. “There is no way as Mayor of this town that I would ever have a defenseless woman live with a person like that. I am sure I can come to some arrangement with Granny to let you stay at the Inn. Now, of course you might have to take a pay cut with that but I’m sure….”

“Yes,” Belle interrupted. “Yes, I will stay with him.”

With a raised eyebrow, Regina casted an onslaught of warnings and concerns, which fell upon deaf ears. Mr. Gold, Aaron, had invited her to stay with him. The man who crept in the shadows had publicly invited her to his home. The whole town would know, he would be under so much scrutiny, if Regina’s reaction was anything to go by. But yet he did it anyway…for her. Her heart fluttered, and she knew right then and there, she had fallen in love with Aaron Gold. 

X

Two Months Later

The drive into town was never long enough, and every morning Belle anticipated when the Cadillac engine roared to a stop outside his pawnshop. Aaron would kiss her hand, wishing her a pleasant day, before she exited the vehicle. He as always would go to open his shop, as she made her way to Granny’s getting a cup of coffee before opening the library.

Placing the hot cup of coffee down on her desk, she thought she heard movement out in the library. Exiting the office she called out, “I’m sorry, we do not open for another…” her words came to an abrupt stop as a man dressed in all black stood before her. He smiled at her, causing a cold shiver to run down her spine.

“Well, well, well,” the man purred licking his lips. “I for the life of me will never understand how that son of a bitch keeps landing beautiful women well out of his league.” His eyes roamed hungrily over her body, causing her to take a stumbling step back from him.

“Do…do I know you?” 

“I know you, love. You know I really couldn’t believe it, when I heard the news that he was living with someone. I mean, what kind of woman would be crazy enough to live with a man who murdered his own wife and child?”

Instantly she knew who the stranger had to be. “You’re…you’re Killian Jones.”

Clapping his hands slowly he spoke. “Well aren’t you the clever one.” He took a step forward, as she took a step back. “Now explain to me how such a clever girl can be so fucking dumb!”

“You need to leave. You are not welcomed here.” She said firmly, lifting her chin, feigning confidence on shaking legs. She casted a quick glance towards her office, ensuring her cell phone was still there on her desk.

“Tsk, tsk,” he pouted. “Someone needs to teach you manners little girl,” with those words he lunged forward towards her, as she bolted towards her office. She felt his fingertips on her back, as she maneuvered behind a large cart of books. With a small grunt, she pushed with all her might, the cart and all of its contents slammed into him as he collided hard with the floor. Sprinting to her office, she slammed the door closed, promptly locking it. She let out a small scream, as Killian threw his body against the glass door trying to break it down.

Grabbing for her cell phone, she called Graham, as a tapping came from the glass door. Looking up, Killian stood calmly at the door. “Tell that bloody crocodile, that revenge will be mine.”

Shaking she watched the man run out of the library, as Graham answered the phone. 

Within minutes, Graham erupted into the room with his gun drawn. She unlocked the door slowly walking out as Gold came rushing in. He ran straight towards her, engulfing her in his arms. Her tears formed quickly, as she sobbed into his shoulder. He pushed her away from him for only a moment, quickly looking her up and down ensuring she was alright, before crushing her tightly against his body. 

Both men listened as she recalled Killian’s attack. Gold’s face drained of color, as she relayed Killian’s message to him. 

“Well sheriff, it seems this psychopath is back in town, and is hell bent on some vendetta against me.”

“I can check down at fisherman’s Warf. See if he has made any contact with any of his old friends, find any leads at where he might be. He….” Graham’s words were interrupted by his phone ringing, as he stepped away to take it.

“I’m so sorry sweetheart that this happened to you.”

“It’s not your fault,” she tried to reassure him.

“Unfortunately it is. Someone had to have told him about us. I knew you living with me would be a mistake. I’m a selfish bastard. You could have been killed,” his voice was raw with emotion.

“It’s not a mistake, the last two months have been the happiest of my entire life.”

“Sweetheart. You have given me life again.” 

Graham suddenly appeared before them, a grim look on his face. “We have a problem.”

The three of them stood outside of Gold’s Victorian home, Belle bringing a hand up to her mouth to muffle the sob. Red splashes of paint had been thrown all over the front of the home, the windows, the porch, even down the steps to the sidewalk. MURDERER was painted across the front door. 

“This man seems awfully convinced that you murdered your wife and child, Gold,” Graham declared matter of fact. 

“He’s delusional,” Gold countered. 

Graham gave her a skeptical look, turning his attention back to Gold. “Are you positive you weren’t there that night at the cliffs, Gold?”

Gold scoffed. “No I wasn’t Sheriff.” He gritted through his teeth. “Perhaps you should check the case files of your predecessor, to ensure yourself that I was nowhere near those cliffs that night.”

Letting out a sigh, Graham placed his hands on his hips. “Look I’m not looking at dredging up your past, by the looks of it, someone else has that covered.” He glanced at the smear painted house. “But I’m responsible for the safety of every resident here.” He glanced towards Belle. “I’m not going to let your past get her hurt.”

Gold nodded in agreement, turning towards her. “We need to get you out of town as quickly as possible.”

“What? No…no I’m not leaving you, especially now, with this man on the loose.”

“Why don’t you come with me Belle, I’m sure we can find a secure location to put you, until we get Killian in custody,” Graham said moving to her side.

“I’m staying with him.” Belle said firmly. 

Eyeing Gold cautiously, Graham asked her again to go with him.

“Sweetheart, maybe you should go with him.” Gold piped in.

Annoyed that these two men were deciding her own fate, Belle put her foot down. 

“I said I am not going anywhere.”

Graham looked at her, surprised by the outburst, and then towards Mr. Gold. 

“You heard her, the lady is staying.” Gold said coolly.

“Call me if you need me,” Graham looked in her in the eye, clearly uneasy about leaving her alone with Gold, before getting in the squad car and leaving.

He placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her around to the back entrance of the home. Once inside he turned to her. 

“Just grab the essentials that you will need. I have a friend, he lives in Boston. You can go stay with him, until this matter is settled.”

“I’m not going to stay with Jefferson.”

His eyes widened. “How did you know who I was talking about?”

“Never mind that.” She said shaking her head. “I am not leaving town. I am not leaving you here to fend for yourself.”

His voice grew angry. “I have already lost so much in my life, I will not lose you too, Belle.”

She could see the anguish in his eyes, and knew he was just trying to protect her. He heart was so full that she couldn’t contain it any longer. “I can’t just leave you here. I…I love you,” she confessed. His bottom lip began to tremble, as tears flooded his eyes. 

“Oh sweetheart,” he said lifting his hand to cup her cheek. Leaning forward her lips pressed against his. He opened his mouth allowing her entrance, as her tongue danced against his. She pulled back breathless, and saw a dark desire in his eyes. “I won’t leave you,” she vowed to him. 

His breathing grew ragged, as he raked a hand through his hair. “We can’t stay here,” he said out loud. “Pack a bag, I know somewhere we can go at least for tonight. Then tomorrow, we can discuss your safety further.”

Wordlessly they packed, and were soon in the Cadillac heading out of town. They pulled up to a remote cabin in the woods. Belle was certain that she should feel frightened having just been attacked by Killian who was still on the loose, but she felt eerily calm, as she carried her bag into the cabin. Perhaps her heart felt lighter having revealed her true feelings to Aaron. 

She settled in, as he made a fire. Watching the shadows of the flames dance across his face, she felt a tug of heat in her belly. He was so beautiful. She smiled at him, as he sat down next to her on the couch in front of the fire. 

“I’m so sorry sweetheart. You are the last person that I would ever want to get dragged into this,” he apologized leaning his head back on the couch. “Which is exactly why Killian went after you today. He wants to hurt me, and anything happening to you, is the surest way of achieving that.”

“It’s not your fault,” she tried to reassure him. 

He turned his eyes on her a look of marvel in them. “Why are you here?”

She shook her head confused. “Because this is where you took us.”

“No.” He shook his head. “You know what everyone thinks of me…of what they think I did.” His brown eyes watered. “You could have any man you wanted, why are you here with me…a monster.”

Grasping his hand, she kissed his fingertips, as a tiny moan rumbled in the back of his throat. “You are not a monster. I don’t care what anyone thinks, I know you…the real you.  
You didn’t do it, I believe that.”

Tears started to trickle down his cheeks. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do, and so much more. You deserve love, Aaron.” Looking him straight in the eye she continued. “I love you.”

His lips smashed into hers, as she tasted his salty tears on her lips. She poured every ounce of love and compassion she had into it. Their kisses grew more passionate, before Belle pulled back.

He watched her with frenzied eyes, as she stood up, reaching her hand out for him. Clutching it wordlessly, she led him back to the bedroom. After a few more passionate kisses, Belle felt his hands running up and down her blouse, and then towards the buttons of her own shirt. He looked at her, his eyes deep pools of desire, his breath ragged, as his fingers stalled on her first button. He was awaiting her permission, and with a wordless nod, his fingers moved undoing the first button.

Belle’s entire body was on fire. Every fiber of her being craved his touch, his kiss. When she lifted her hands to remove his suit jacket, and then his shirt, she felt the wetness pool in her core, as she stared at his naked chest. He was a small man, but she could feel the solid muscle in his arms. Laying her down on the bed he kissed her hard, as he positioned himself between her legs. 

“My beautiful Belle,” he whispered in awe. “Are you sure you want this sweetheart?”

Bringing her fingers up to his lips, he kissed the tips of them, as she felt tears pooling in her own eyes. “Yes. I want you. Please.” 

Their bodies joined, he thrusted in her, filling her mind, body and soul to the brim with love. All too soon her body found its pleasure, quickly followed by his own.

She let out a contented sigh as she pillowed her head on his chest, as his fingers caressed her back. She had never felt such a feeling of love as she laid there in his arms. She wanted this…him…for the rest of her life.

“Sweetheart,” his voice was barely above a whisper, as she looked up at him with sated eyes. 

“I…I need to tell you something,” he swallowed thickly. Curious, she moved off of his chest, rising up on her elbow to look down at him. He brought his hand up to her face, his fingertips ghosting over her cheek, as his eyes overflowed with tears. 

“I love you, Belle,” he whispered. “I love you so much.” His word drew a smile from her, as she bent down, to kiss his lips. 

“I love you, too.”

“I…” he glanced away, his body stiffening beneath her. 

“What is it?” she felt a moment of uneasiness, at the sudden change of his demeanor.

“I haven’t been completely honest with you…I” his words were disrupted by a sudden bang causing the side of the cabin wall to rumble. They both shot up from the bed.

“What the hell was that?” he exclaimed, grabbing his pants from the floor, quickly sliding them on. He looked at her with worry in his eyes. “Wait, here sweetheart,” he commanded as he moved towards his bag, pulling out a gun. 

“Wait,” she slid off the bed, looking for her nightgown.

“Just wait here, sweetheart,” he held up his hand, and before she could respond he was out the front door.

She slid on her nightgown, making her way to the front door to follow, when a tall figure shadowed in darkness moved into the doorway. Taking a step into the cabin, the light of the fire revealed Killian Jones. 

Stunned a moment by his sudden presence she stood motionless looking at his face.

“Aaron!!!” she called out fear gripping her heart as her call was met with silence. 

“He can’t come to the phone right now,” he mocked. “Leave a message at the beep.” He lurched forward, grabbing her tightly, pulling her flush against him. She struggled to get free, but a sudden prick into her neck, had a wave of drowsiness flooded her system, before everything went black. 

She stirred fighting the darkness that kept trying to engulf her. Her limbs felt heavy as she willed herself to try and move. Slowly she opened her eyes, her mouth was dry, as she lay on the cold hard ground.

She was cold, her white chemise exposing her body to the sea breeze. She could smell the salt of the sea air, and heard the crashing of waves nearby. Fuzzy lights appeared in the distance. Blinking she cleared her vision, making out headlights pulling up. After a minute, she heard a car door slam shut, and a familiar voice calling out to her.  
She fumbled to sit up, when a cold hand wrapped itself around her neck. 

“Well you woke up just in time for the show darling,” Killian taunted, as his other hand, grabbed her hair, forcing her up on unsteady legs. Gold scurried towards them, causing Killian to yell out.

“That’s close enough crocodile. Unless you want your pretty little bitch to go flying off this cliff.”

Halted by the threat, Gold locked eyes with her.

“Belle, I’m here, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay.” 

“Is it? Is it crocodile? ,” Killian ridiculed, scanning his surroundings. “No one is here with you?”

“No. Just like the note said. It’s just me.” He brought his hands up trying to calm the situation. “She has nothing to do with this. Let her go. It’s me you want.”

His grasp on her hair tightened as he pulled her closer to him. “Always trying to control the situation aren’t you. Just liked you controlled her! No wonder she couldn’t get away from you fast enough. You killed her. And now, I’m going to kill the woman you love.”

Killian shifting them one step closer to the cliff, causing Belle to cry out. 

“I didn’t kill her, I swear it. Just let Belle go.”

“After all this time, you’re still lying! I saw you! I saw your Cadillac. You bloody liar! You were here, on this cliff. You killed them! Admit it, or I swear she goes flying.”

Fear gripped her heart, the edge of the cliff a mere foot away from her. “He wasn’t here,” she tried to reason with him. “He couldn’t possibly know they were here at the cliffs that night.” Her body flopped as Killian shook her violently.

“Shut up you bitch. You don’t know anything. He knew she was here.” He turned his eyes back towards Gold. “Tell her! Tell her Gold, how Milah texted you that night telling you to come here.”

Falling to his knees Gold pleaded with him. “Please…I….” she could hear the desperation in his voice. “ I killed her, I killed them, is that what you want to hear! I threw them off this cliff…just please let her go. Kill me. Kill me, avenge Milah’s death, but just let her go.”

“I knew it!” He roared at the top of his lungs. “You bastard, I knew you did it. You may have evaded jail, but I swear I’m going to make you pay.” She screamed as Killian pushed her towards the edge of the cliff. “You are going to know what it feels like to lose the woman you love.”

Dirt crumbled into the dark abyss as she struggled to find her footing. He was going to kill her. She had to fight, fight for her life. Grabbing his hand fisted in her hair, she held onto it tightly, as he brought his other hand on top of hers. 

With both of his hands on her head, she spun around, as she felt chunks of her hair rip from her scalp. She punched him as hard as she could in his crotch. As he fell to the ground in pain, she stumbled, her body falling backwards towards the cliff, when two strong hands grabbed her, pulling her back to safety.

“I’ve got you sweetheart.” A sobbed escaped her throat, as she lunged into his arms. “I’ve got you beautiful Belle. You’re okay.” She stayed in his arms, until a groan from the ground had him pushing her behind him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the gun, that she last saw him holding in the cabin. He stalked over to Killian who was still writhing around on the ground in pain, pointing the gun at his head.

Her eyes widened with cold terror, as she realized he was going to kill him. “Aaron, don’t do this. I’m okay. Let’s call the sheriff. He’s going to go to jail for a long time.”

“No…he almost killed you. I cannot let this stand. I will not let this stand.”

“You’re not a murderer Aaron. I believe in you. I have always believed in you. Please, show me that I wasn’t wrong.” His hands trembled, as an emotional struggle played in his eyes.

“Go ahead, show her who you really are,” Killian jabbed. “Kill me, like you did them.”

She held her breath, as Gold stood over him, tears in his eyes. Slowly he lowered the weapon, as Belle collapsed to her knees in relief. She heard a smack, looking up to see Aaron repeatedly kick Killian. Years of pent up frustration and anger, was released with every punch and kick. After a few minutes, she slowly approached Aaron, placing a calming hand on his shoulder, as he breathed heavily.

“Let’s go,” she stated, holding out her hand to him. He grasped it, walking back to the car, leaving a badly beaten and bloody Killian on the ground. Once in the car, he handed her his cell phone silently, as she called the sheriff. 

She ended up having to spend the night in the emergency room for observation, at the request of Dr. Whale. It appeared the sedative that Killian had drugged her with during her abduction from the cabin, was almost out of her system, but he wanted to err on the side of caution. The scrapes and bruises she received up on the cliff were mostly superficial, but she knew she would be sore for at least a couple of days.

Gold had received eight stitches to the back of his head. As Belle soon learned listening to him give his account to Graham, it appeared that Killian had hit him over the head when he had gone out of the cabin to investigate the noise. When he awoke, he found a note, instructing him to come alone to the cliffs if he ever wanted to see her again. 

“You are very lucky to be alive,” Graham told her. 

“What’s going to happen to him?” she asked curiously. 

“We will book him after Whale clears him.”

“What?” Gold gasped. “He’s….he’s here at the hospital?” His eyes darted around a bubble of rage brewing in his eyes. She reached out to grasp his hand, his brown eyes softening when he looked at her.

“They brought him in shortly after you arrived. We placed him in another wing of the hospital.” Graham smiled assuring her. “You won’t see him. We have a deputy on guard.” 

Turning to Gold he continued. “From what I hear, I don’t think he will be walking anytime soon. You really did a number on him. Broken bones, and cracked ribs.”

“He deserved far worse,” Gold gritted his teeth. 

“He’ll get it,” Graham assured him. “Kidnapping, attempted murder, he’s going away for a long time.” 

Belle took comfort that Killian would be brought to justice. When Graham left, she urged Gold to go home, and rest, assuring him that she would be fine. His refusal didn’t surprise her, as he pulled up a chair next to her bed. 

“Rest Sweetheart,” he kissed her forehead. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

She was startled awake when she felt a pair of hands on her. She flinched away, before realizing it was Nurse Astrid, checking her vitals. A quick glance to her side found Gold asleep in the chair. The events of the night started churning through her mind: Killian’s insistence that Gold had been there the night of the murders played over and over like a broken record. 

She had not spoken to Aaron yet, about his “confession” that he killed them. It was obvious that he only said that to try and appease Killian wasn’t it?  
She cursed herself for doubting him; of course Aaron didn’t kill them. He proved to her that night, what kind of man he was, when he allowed Killian to live. She rolled over to look at his slumbering face, a surge of love filling her heart. She loved him, he loved her. Closing her eyes, she tried to ignore the lingering doubt that clouded her heart.  
X

After heavy persuasion, Belle had convinced Gold to go home to freshen up. Whale had given her clearance for her release, and she eagerly a waited for Gold to return, with fresh clothes. She never wanted to see that white chemise again. 

Waiting in her room, she heard Deputy Nolan outside the hallway on his phone, presumably talking to his wife, as he asked about his daughter Emma. Wanting to finally diminish that nagging voice of doubt in her mind once and for all, she slipped out of her room, and down the hallway. All of the doors were open except for one, her gut telling her Killian was in there. She could still hear Nolan chatting away on his phone in the distance, as she slipped into the hospital room. 

She gasped softly at a bruised and battered Killian laying on his bed, with both legs and one arm in traction. He looked like he had been hit by a train. It dawned on her the true power of Gold’s rage. Slowly she crept up to his bed, whispering his name. Groaning, he titled his head slightly, before his eyes fluttered open. 

He looked at her dazedly. “Milah?”

She bit her lip, having no idea what to say to him. This was a mistake, she shouldn’t be here, this man was a monster. She turned to leave, when his one good arm, reached out, grabbing her forearm. She turned to him.

“He was there,” he breathed out, his loose grip falling from her arm, as he fell back to sleep. She stood there for a moment, a rush of nausea hitting her, as a sickening feeling swelled in her heart. What made her feel so sick was for the first time, she believed him.

X

She was unusually quiet as Aaron drove her to his pink Victorian home. She gave a quick smile, as she entered the guest room, and saw a bouquet of flowers next to the bed. He tucked her in, promising to make lunch, after she got some much needed rest. 

As he went to leave, she grabbed his hand. “We…we have a lot we need to talk about.”

He shook his head silently in agreement. “Later. Rest first.” He kissed the tip of her nose as sleep overcame her. Groggily she opened her eyes, stunned by the late hour on the clock. She had been asleep for hours. The sweet smell of cooked meat tickled at her nose, as she crept down the stairs. Although it smelled delicious she had no appetite. She needed to confront Aaron about her doubts. She needed to get to the truth of the matter once and for all.

The light was on in his den, with the door slightly ajar. Taking a deep breath, she didn’t bother knocking, as she pushed the door open completely. She saw Gold, standing by the fireplace, his head down, a glass of whiskey in hand. The floor creaked as she moved towards him, his head darting up. 

“You’re up.” He gave her a small smile, as her heart constricted. Before she could chicken out, the words spilled from her mouth. “Were you there that night?” 

His mouth flattened as he took another sip of whiskey, his dark eyes never leaving hers. Swallowing thickly, he placed the glass down. 

“Yes.” 

All of the oxygen left the room, as she gasped finding it hard to breathe. “You…you were there?” She felt tears stinging her eyes. This man, the man she loved, really was a monster. 

“Belle…” he whispered moving towards her.

“Don’t come near me,” she screeched, holding up her hands. 

“It’s not what you think, just let me explain. Sweetheart.”

She kept her eyes locked on him, as she reached her hand back, feeling for the door. She had to get out of there. He must have seen the fear in her face, as he brought his hands up to his chest. 

“Sweetheart, I love you. I would never hurt you Belle. Never!”

Her heart wanted to believe his words, but everything was so damn confusing. Her instinct told her to run, run far away from this man, and never look back, but her heart, told her to stay.

“Why did you lie to me? What happened that night?” She had to know. She needed to know. 

“I think it’s best if I explain it.”

Belle whirled around, as an unfamiliar voice came from behind her. A young man stood in the hallway, as her heart seized with fear at the presence of the stranger. “W...who are you?” 

“Belle,” Gold murmured, as she swiveled her head looking back and forth between the two of them. “I would like you to meet my son, Baelfire.”

X

15 years ago

Her blood boiled at the humiliation that her no good waste of a life husband, had caused her. How dare he barge into the rabbit hole with their 5 year old son, and embarrass her in front of everyone. So lost in thought, she barely saw the next curve in the road, and jerked the steering wheel hard, to correct herself. She heard Bae whimper in the backseat behind her. 

“Stay quiet,” she snapped at him. “You’re just as annoying as your father.” Soon the car stopped, as she jerked a teary eyed, Bae from the backseat, flinging him down on the cold ground. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text message.

Five minutes later a bike roared to life in the distance, as she let out a thankful sigh. “Finally.”

Running over to Killian she flung her arms around him as she wailed. “I’ve had it. It’s got to be tonight.”

“Aye.” Killian answered, walking her back towards the landing of the cliff. “Let’s kill that bastard.” 

Milah giggled as she lifted her phone. With a devilish look in her eyes, she sent the text message to her husband telling him to come to the cliffs. With her attention on her phone,  
Killian took a moment looking around, his eyes landing on the terrified boy on the ground.

“What the hell is he doing here? We can’t have any witnesses! He’s just gonna, what Milah, sit there and watch me throw his old man off the cliff?”

“I was thinking,” she turned her back on Baelfire, trying to conceal her words from him. “When I took out the life insurance policy on Aaron, I did what you said, and took one out on me as well, so the police would not be so suspicious when he died. Well, the insurer mentioned policies on children and well…”

“No, No, Milah. We agreed. We toss your deadbeat husband over the cliff, make it look like a suicide, but you never said anything about murdering your own child.” Killian looked down at the small quivering boy.

“We can have a new start, Killian. Just you, me, and three million dollars. Nothing has to tie us down.”

“Listen to yourself. Gold really has driven you crazy hasn’t he? This isn’t you talking, you’re not thinking clearly Milah! You can leave the kid at a blood orphanage for all I care, but I am not going to help you kill your own child. You know what, screw this.” 

Frantically she chased after Killian who headed back towards his bike. 

“Wait, where are you going, he’s going to be here any minute.”

“Go home, Milah.” With those last words ringing in her desperate ears, Killian started the engine, driving off, leaving her shattered and alone. She screamed loudly into the night sky. 

It was all Aaron’s fault. He did this to her, making her feel hopeless enough even making her contemplate killing her own child. And now he just cost her the love of her life. He was terrible, he had to die. He ruined her life, and now she needed to end his. Almost as if on que, she saw the two headlights, pull up in the distance. Knowing it was him, she ran back to the landing, pulling a terrified Baelfire into her grasp and waited.

“Milah, what are you doing here? Give me our son, look at him he’s petrified.”

Her grasp on Bae tightened as she moved them closer to the edge of the cliff.

“You have ruined my life for the last time! You are a monster, and this world is better off without you.”

As Gold made a move towards her, she took another step closer to the cliff. “I’ll kill him Aaron. I swear to God, if you take another step towards me, he goes off the cliff.”

Gold stayed glued to the spot, his heart pounding in his ears. He looked at his son. “It’s going to be okay son. I love you. It’s going to be okay.”

She cackled. “Yes, Bae, it’s going to be okay. Soon your father is going to be dead, and the world will be rid of one less monster.” Turning her eyes on Gold, she smirked. “Now jump off this cliff.”

“W…www…what?” his eyes widened in shock and soon fear.

“It’s either him or you. Now jump or I swear Bae will go over.”

Gold swallowed the bile rising in his throat. He looked at his beloved son, and knew he had no choice. He would give his life for his son in a heartbeat. He closed his eyes, making peace with his decision. He looked at Baelfire, with tears in his eyes.

“I love you son. None of this is your fault. I love you more than anything.” 

“Papa,” Baelfire cried. “Papa, no!” Not knowing what else to do, Baelfire moved his lips towards his mother’s arm, biting down as hard as he could. 

She released him with a scream, as Baelfire darted towards his father. Reaching out, she grabbed the back of Baelfire’s jacket, but the boy slid easily out of it, leaving her off balance. Her back foot slipped as she stumbled backwards over the cliff.

Baelfire sobbed, as his father held him tightly. He kissed the top of his head, grateful that his only son was alive and well. He bent down on his knees looking his tearful son in the eyes. 

“Listen to me son. You’re okay. Walk towards my car, I will be there in just a minute.” As Baelfire turned, Gold walked over to the side of the cliff, peering down. He winced at what he saw in the moonlight. He heard his son sobbing behind him. Taking him by the hand, he walked him away from the edge. 

“I killed mama. I killed mama,” the little boy wailed. Gold picked him up, hugging him close, taking him to the car.

“It’s going to be okay Bae. Daddy promises, everything is going to be okay.”

 

Present day:

She sat in stillness, as they relayed their tale of tragedy. How could a woman, let alone a mother, be so cruel to her husband and child? All this time, Gold took on the role of the beast, when the true monster of the story was Milah. So many unanswered questions overflowed her mind.

“But…where have you been Baelfire? Everyone thought you were dead. That you were murdered.” She turned to Gold, confusion in her eyes. “I don’t understand?”

He let out a long breath, as he explained, Bae’s emotional state. “He kept crying, saying he had killed his mother. I didn’t know what to do. I just wanted to protect him. Make this all go away for him. I…I couldn’t call the cops. I just knew I had to protect him.”

“But it was an accident; surely the police would have understood that.”

He shook his head. “You didn’t see him, Belle. I was scared that they would try to put him away in some type of children’s asylum. I just panicked. We got in the car, and I just drove. When we reached the bottom of the road, I thought I saw someone, off on the shoulder. I told Bae to duck, as we drove by.”

“And that’s when Killian saw you.” Belle interjected the pieces falling into place. “He saw you speeding away from the cliff, knowing he had just left Milah and Bae up there.”

“He must have driven back up to the top of the cliff, and saw them both gone. By the time he called the police, we already left Storybrooke.”

A warm sense of relief washed over her as she finally knew the truth. The whole truth. Killian had seen him that night, but Gold was not a murderer. 

“I took him to the only friend that I had. Jefferson Cassidy, who lived outside of Boston. I explained to him what had happened. I was so afraid, I just wanted my son to have a normal life, and not be tainted by the events of that night. He needed a new life. Deserved a new life.”

Belle watched as his son walked over placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “It’s alright, papa. You did what you thought was best for me.” He turned to Belle. “I lived with Jefferson from that point on. They changed my name to Neal. Neal Cassidy.” 

She listened intently as Bae, or Neal, told her of his childhood. That he would awaken with nightmares of that night, how Jefferson had tried to convince him that it was just a terrible dream. How he soon settled into life as Neal Cassidy, and had a normal childhood, but always clung to the memory of his real father. 

“When I turned 18, I decided on my own to track my real papa down. Secretly part of me, thought maybe he just abandoned me there with Jefferson, because he was angry at me for what I had done to my mother.”

“Oh son,” Gold swallowed hard, tears in his eyes. “Never.”

Neal smiled at his father. “I know, pops. I know that now. We talked for a while, and he showed me the pictures that he kept in his safe. I guess Jefferson sent him pictures of me every year on my birthday.” 

“I treasured every picture and every story Jefferson gave me about you,” Gold teared up.

“I decided to keep the name Neal Cassidy. I think it was for the best that Baelfire Gold died that night on the cliff. I had a good life. Thanks to you Papa.”

She bit her lip, trying to hold the tears back as she watched the two men embrace. As they sat back down, Belle continued with her questions. 

“And the life insurance policy that you cashed on him?” 

“I didn’t discover that she had taken an insurance policy out on him until a month after her death. I sent the money to Jefferson, for my son’s education.” Gold confirmed. 

“I’m going to NYU, getting my degree in graphic design. I graduate in a year.” Neal said proudly. 

Belle’s head was reeling from all of the revelations that were disclosed to her. 

“So now you know the truth, Belle.” Gold said, cautiously sitting next to her on the couch. “I ask that you keep this quiet. The only people who know Neal’s true identity are Jefferson, Neal, and I….and now you.”

She shook her head. “I will never tell another living soul. I swear it.” 

Gold smiled at her, and she found herself lunging into his arms. 

“I was going to tell you that night in the cabin. I wanted to tell you the truth, but…”

“Killian showed up,” she whispered. 

“After we got you safely to the hospital, and I knew Killian was no longer going to be a threat, I called my son. I asked him to come to town, so we could explain it to you, and you could meet him.”

Hugging him tighter, Belle eventually let him go, as she walked over to Neal. “Hello, I’m Belle French.”

He smiled grandly extending his hand to her. “I’ve heard a lot about you Ms. French.” She grasped his hand, exchanging a smile with him. “Now, how about we have some dinner.”

1 year later:  
Neal wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off the ground with a twirl.

“Careful Neal,” Gold called out smiling.

“Oops, sorry Belle,” Neal apologized, settling her back on the ground. Leaning down he whispered to her slightly bulged tummy. “Sorry little one.”

She lifted her arms, fixing the tassel on his graduation cap, as her large diamond ring glistened in the sunlight.

“We are so proud of you, Neal.” 

“Thanks, Mom,” he whispered in her ear, causing her to giggle. 

She stepped back, as Gold wrapped his arm around her waist, beaming with fatherly pride. Looking to her left Jefferson stood looking just as pleased. 

“Looks like our boy has grown up,” Jefferson said, slapping Gold on the back. 

“Indeed he has,” Gold grinned.

“Let me take a picture of the three of you,” Belle stated, taking the camera away from Gold. Bae moved to stand between Gold and Jefferson, his arms wrapped around them both.  
She marveled at how happy all three of them truly looked. 

She, herself, had never been happier in her entire life. Killian had been sentenced to 40 years in prison, for kidnapping and attempted murder. Upon learning of his crimes, the town of Storybrooke’s hatred and suspicion lifted away from Aaron, and shifted towards Killian. 

She knew times had changed when announcing their engagement, many of the townsfolk wished them well, and Mary Margaret agreed to go dress shopping with her. 

“Now a picture with all of us,” Gold instructed, as he asked a passerby to snap a picture. Standing by his side, Gold wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, as he placed a quick kiss to her lips. 

“I love you sweetheart,” he whispered, right before the flash went off.

Smiling Belle knew that would be her favorite picture.


End file.
